


staring

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, caught looking their way, roman and patton are also mentioned but don’t make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil finds himself staring at Logan in a study session.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	staring

**Author's Note:**

> day three!!! today’s prompt was ‘caught looking their way’. hope y’all enjoy!!

He was sat there again, like he always was, staring at his paper in deep concentration, ignoring the world around him. Virgil still couldn't stop staring. This was, what, the fifth week at this new school? Yeah, the fifth. They had a study session at the same time, but ever since Virgil had noticed that guy sitting in the same spot every time, he hadn't been able to concentrate on his work at all. He didn't know his name, or even what classes he was in, but Virgil knew that he'd sometimes fiddle with the end of his tie when thinking about a question, and that around every ten minutes he'd push his glasses up his nose, and that sometimes a strand of his dark brown hair would sometimes fall over his eyes and that _infuriated_ him. He also knew that the guy didn't know who he was, or even ever noticed him staring.

Virgil tried his best to focus on his work again, or continue his conversation with the few friends he'd managed to make since joining - Janus, who'd shown him around the school and subsequently been stuck with Virgil following him around since, and his friend Remus, who scared Virgil to no end but Virgil didn't want to say anything in case Janus got offended and told him to leave. He'd talked to a few other people as well - Patton from his maths class, who sometimes asked him for help, as if Virgil knew what was going on himself, and Roman, who he shared an English class with and who was apparently Remus' twin brother, but Virgil couldn't see it.

"Virgil," Janus said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh?"

Janus sighed. "You're not staring at that boy again, are you?"

Virgil hesitated. "Uh, what boy?"

"Don't think we haven't noticed you staring at Logan every time we're in here," Janus said.

Virgil frowned. "Logan?" His eyes drifted back to the boy.

"Y'know. Tie. Glasses. The guy you're literally staring at this second."

Virgil's head snapped back. "Oh. Yeah." Huh - his name was _Logan_?

Janus continued to speak, but after realising that Virgil still wasn't going to listen to him, he returned to just speaking to Remus. And Virgil returned to his staring, part of him wanting to just go up and _talk_ to Logan, but the other part afraid that that may ruin the moment.

Logan looked up at him, locking eyes with his. Virgil's heart began to pound. Had- Had Logan just caught him? Staring? That was... Oh, oh no. God, he was even more beautiful now that he looked his way, Virgil now able to stare into his deep brown eyes. But- Oh God, Logan _knew_ he'd been looking at him. He probably thought that Virgil was a creep, a stalker - and, yeah, maybe Virgil was, but- but not like that.

Virgil's eyes darted back to his work, his shoulders hunching up. Maybe Logan hadn't processed it yet. Maybe he'd be fine. Maybe-

When Virgil glanced back up, Logan had moved from his spot. Oh. Why had he-

Oh. _Oh God._ Logan was walking his way. Virgil continued to stare at the table, hoping that maybe Logan _wasn't_ approaching him, that maybe-

"Hey," Logan said, placing a hand on the table next to Virgil, "do I know you?"

Virgil just continued staring at the table, apparently unable to form any words.

"Hey, Logan!" Remus said from the other side of the table, waving wildly. "This is Virgil. He's obsessed with you." Virgil glared at him.

Logan sighed. "Good afternoon, Remus." He sat down in the chair next to Virgil, and Virgil tried his best to breath. He glanced over at Logan, unable to control himself any longer, and, oh God, he was even more beautiful up close. "You're Virgil, then?"

Virgil nodded, slowly.

Logan smiled. "Would you like to join me on an outing some time?"

Virgil spluttered. "What?"

"I noticed you've been staring at me these past few weeks, and I have to admit that I've found myself looking once or twice too," Logan said, calmly. _How was this guy talking so calmly about this?_ "And you are, in fact, quite an attractive person. So I'd be honoured for you to join me to, perhaps, a café, one day. Unless you aren't gay, of course, in which case we can forgot all of this ever happened and-"

"No," Virgil managed. "I mean, uh, yeah, I-" He cringed, noticing Logan's confused and... slightly hurt expression? "I, uh, I am gay, I mean." _Why couldn't he talk like a normal human being?_ "I'd love to. I'd, uh-"

"Are you free Saturday?" Logan interrupted. 

Virgil breathed out. "Yeah."

Logan smiled. "Perfect. I'll get Remus here to send you the details." 

"Okay," Virgil said, his voice a little higher than usual. "Uh, s-see you Saturday."

Logan nodded, then walked away. Virgil looked back down at the table. What the _hell_ had just happened?


End file.
